


【周迦】这是父神的光辉呀

by ssseeet



Category: fgo, 周迦, 迦尔纳 - Fandom, 阿周那alter
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25337950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssseeet/pseuds/ssseeet
Summary: 一个温暖的故事/场景基于懒癌鸽子作者的本性，正文和开车的部分在不同的时间完成祝没有芭娜娜的所有人一发入魂
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	【周迦】这是父神的光辉呀

咕哒在芭娜娜的池子里扔光了石头才想起来自己还没有梅林老贼。

“怎么样让一个人快速地熟悉环境？这你就问对了人了。”  
“依我之见有二：有所爱之人，有所行之事。”  
坐在黑胡子身边的女孩一改方才嬉戏打闹的模样，转而教训黑胡子：“不要把你的思想说的那么纯洁好吗？容易让新人造成误解的！”  
“戚，那我就再只说一遍哦：一搞人，二搞事。”  
中指上带着不明所以之物满脸奇怪笑容的从者笑着说，怎么看也缺了点真诚。  
其实第一种说法挺好的，我很中意，迦尔纳想。而且我也并不是新人。

“行善事者非善之人，行恶事者非恶之人。虽然我一直都明白这个道理但不得不说，最近的文学圈子有点让人吃惊呢。白雪公主和其继母的组合都有人吃的下去了。”  
“我这样说：他妒恨你，与你何干？”  
平时讲话口气总是比所有人都傲的童话作家今天也是无梗可写的一天，与总是挂着可爱微笑的童谣共同讲了一整天的童话故事也并不觉得累。  
既然如此为什么不考虑一下《海的女儿3》呢？迦尔纳问。  
“人类都是贪得无厌的的生物，那个女孩也不例外。”安徒生说，“一旦有了3，你觉得8、9、10还会远吗？”

那些听起来很遥远的事情，其实都萦绕在你周围触手可及的空气之间。  
七月的迦勒底，总是充满着夏天的气息。  
冷冰冰的神明并不想体会这些快乐温暖的气息，他虽然没有闷在房间里不愿出门，也不知道自己应当到哪里去呆着。好在迦勒底的天文台也照着原来的制式好好地建造了，这地方从来都开着，自从模拟装置升级以来，使用它的人很少，不用找人申请也可以安安静静地呆在那里。  
就连这里也装着模拟装置，从内存中调出留存所有的极地夜空的资料所模拟的天空，进而永无止境地演算下去。  
七月的迦勒底，七月的天文台，无疑是阿周那最喜欢的地方之一。  
科技同着天灾人祸抹消了白天黑夜的概念，他坐在天文台的角落里张望着笼罩整个天文台的广袤的天空，总觉得有什么东西在遥遥的呼唤他。  
有的时候还会看见飘舞的极光，是大自然留给最后的人类的微小又重大的慰藉。  
在自己的异闻带里的那棵树的中心，是不是有一条银河闪闪发亮？人类总是在努力的追寻星球之外的生命，到头来也就换一个白纸化的地球罢了。  
其实如果可能的话，他是更希望能独自享受这个地方的。然而自从他来到这迦勒底以来，一天之内的大多数时间，这个带着满脸傻呵呵的关怀的微笑的人都绕在自己身侧，虽然说不上讨厌，但是……  
“拜托你一定帮阿周那熟悉熟悉环境，毕竟迦里你们两个最熟悉了。”只要这位从者的脸还未从眼前消失，御主的请求就总是会在耳边响起来。  
这回合的御主依旧是一个不合格的亚洲人，碎在池子里的圣晶石看的阿周那都有点难受，他只是觉得这都是没有必要的事情，“小事罢了”，却也不得不眼睁睁地看着小姑娘像个傻子一样蹲在池子边扔了几百石头依旧毫无动静。——其实有我就够了。他是想这样说。  
“这就是命运，”咕哒说，“非的干不过欧的。”她蹦蹦哒哒的样子非常讨喜，那些浪费对她来说都是必要的投资，必要的，必要的。如果不是转头便看见了迦尔纳，或许他对这个女孩的好感能直接飘上羁绊五。  
总是有什么东西缠在心上，好像是一条毒蛇罢。作为完美的神的运算机能连自己的心情都有些算不明白，已经开始说气话了。这样的东西应该早早判定为邪恶再早早除去就好了。  
然而有那一部分的自己小声但极其坚定地说：“这就是我想要的。”那，到底想要什么呢？放任不稳定的BUG生长？  
迦尔纳在他旁边坐下来，嘴里发出嘿咻的拟声。他刚才还在陪着小朋友玩，手里抓了一把糖果，手指间挂着莫名其妙的可爱玩偶。他看着迦尔纳整了整衣服找到合适的姿势，重把头别开。这样凶恶的家伙孩子缘居然还蛮好。  
“你在这里，阿周那，我还以为会猜错呢，关系到与他人的赌约哦。”迦尔纳说到，从那一把糖果中找出一块，被奇怪的包装纸裹起来的充满了邪恶气息的黑糊糊的巧克力，“黄金的英灵珍藏的秘宝，很好吃的。”只是卖相差了点。  
“恶毒……非常愚蠢。”阿周那没有接。他不想要这种东西。  
“……不喜欢就罢了。明年春天你一定会喜欢的。”迦尔纳说，他撩起头发别到耳朵后面去，看看阿周那视线钉住的方向，“你喜欢月亮吗？”  
喜欢纯洁的东西吗？喜欢遥远的东西吗？这个问题就像是在这样问一样。  
迦尔纳看着阿周那alter的长发，不自觉地微笑。这个灵基的阿周那的长发是月光般皎洁的白色，衣服也会选择白色，黑皮美少年穿白衣服就美的很出色。他自认驾驭不了，浅色他都不太喜欢穿。  
“不。”阿周那否认。  
“我最近在图书馆看书。”迦尔纳说，“亲爱的《天文家》。”  
他背诵那首写给孩子的诗：  
“我不过说：‘当傍晚圆圆的满月挂在迦昙波的枝头时……’”  
阿周那张了张嘴，没有吭声。他在认真地克制自己的想要投向迦尔纳的视线。他的自我正是在与迦尔纳的单方面的争斗中产生的。正是他一个人的斗争。迦尔纳的目标所指对象显然应该是那个人才对。他也曾在英灵座和向着另一个方向发展的自己进行交流，最终下达“无聊”的定论。然而天知道他有多羡慕。  
“月亮离我们这样远，谁能去捉住它呢？”  
想要摇晃着某个人的肩膀说：“看看我。”看着我才是正确的。正确的才是被需要的，才是理应存在的。用羡慕的感情来替代自己黑暗面的妒恨之意。如果不这样做的话就拿出气势来，以裁决回归之剑除去。  
除去“他”所不承认的。  
“当妈妈向窗外探望，微笑着往下看我们游戏时……”  
然而此时此刻，不愿意面对坦然地以赞许地目光注视自己的迦尔纳的自己显然是失败者，可是同样的，要他认真地回应迦尔纳，把注意力放在他身上，那样自己也算得上是失败者。  
正是基于这样的心情，他甚至不愿意吐露他对迦尔纳的看法。  
这样子假装无视他到底是坦率呢，还是不坦率呢？  
——“你也能说她远么？”  
当他回过神来的时候，他的手已经抓住了迦尔纳的脖子，他这才意识到自己居然是如此地想要杀死这个人。这个人就像是所有忙着参加庆典的人一样，穿着毫不起眼的纯黑衬衫和花里胡哨的统一提供的彩色沙滩裤。  
“你自然可以用双手去捉住它呀。”  
但是非常可恶。迦尔纳的喉结在他手底下活动，他眯起一只眼睛把头抬起来配合阿周那的手，却不能同时配合地闭上嘴。  
“但是哥哥还是笑着说：‘你真是我所见到的顶顶傻的孩子！如果月亮走近了，你便知道它是多么大了。’”  
没有人想听。  
阿周那alter闭上耳朵——他想象自己闭上耳朵。迦尔纳，无论何时说出来的话都那么令人讨厌，即使他没那么直接，但是这借用了谁的诗句的语言，怎么还是狠狠地捅进他的心脏？  
只是，【这里荒芜寸草不生。】  
“这里，”阿周那一字一顿的说：“不是异闻带。”  
“我知道啊，阿周那。”迦尔纳的表情看起来很无辜，真不知道他把刚才眯起眼睛来把诗背完的冷酷劲藏去了哪里。“我请你明天早上同我一起去图书馆，有个秘密要同你分享。”  
“…………”  
“……”  
阿周那松开手，别过头，望向遥远的夜空，电子的极光带在风的影响下摇动，这似乎把人层层包裹进来的极光带飘在他的上方也好似卷起他的灵魂。他的心豁然开朗了。“我会去的。”  
不愿意面对什么的……根本就不是这样的。我的那个自私的人格，根本从来没有想过要面对迦尔纳的注视，只是一面想要他完全的关注，一面又完全不想为此付出一点点的注意力。  
自己根本就是，完全的胜利者。  
——“但是，孩子，你到哪里去找一个大得能逮住月亮的网呢？”

今天也是孩子们过分活泼的一天。迦勒底的走廊早就成了他们狙击大人的阵地，不然还有什么能作为这些小东西起早的原因呢？“要疯就乖乖地到模拟装置里面去啊”，今天御主的苦恼也没有人愿意帮她解决——你自己也跟在小屁孩后面溜达地挺欢快的嘛，就真诚一点面对自己的内心又如何？  
“已经成年的各位王系从者别把自己王道硬套在别人头上开发新玩法好吗！”重点是开发新玩法？这样别人很难过耶！  
迦尔纳拉着阿周那的手穿过走廊到图书室去，一路上小心翼翼地躲开一个个张牙舞爪的孩子，贴心地扶住差点摔倒地小朋友。阿周那像氢气球一样高高地飘起来，只用手指扣着迦尔纳的手。  
他从上空看着迦尔纳。迦尔纳换了一身白，短裤下露出来的小腿比衣服的颜色还要浅淡。原以为这家伙就只会像个黑社会大佬一样穿一身黑挂个大金链子叼粗长的雪茄，不然就躺在沙滩上穿着沙滩裤左拥右抱电话里轻描淡写地说全部杀掉一个不留吓得美女不敢发抖。  
完全没想到穿起白色来就能变得单纯起来。  
看上去单纯一些罢了。阿周那想，看起来并不坏。他能看到迦尔纳胸前的红宝石，从那里开始，粉莲一样的柔软洁净的颜色慢慢地晕开到皮肤的每一个角落。连指尖都能变得稍微粉红一点点啊，肤色浅的人真是让人妒忌呢。  
不过，为什么呢？  
阿周那虽然到迦勒底来没几天，倒是很清楚，迦尔纳的肤色一般都是白得病态。——自私的他对这个人的事情还都挺清楚的。结果刻意不关注，对信息的把握反而有了反效果。  
迦尔纳也一向很愉快，这种愉快在今天直接表露在这张常常以面无表情来表达愉悦的脸上。  
似乎会有好事发生。阿周那笃定，但是那与我没有关系。没有、关系。

图书馆空无一人。  
迦尔纳早在向懂行的人询问过之后就快快乐乐地跑来承担了近两周的图书馆的打扫归还工作，作为此时的迦勒底图书室的唯一的工作人员。在早上十点之前，这里只可能有一个人出现，正是牵着阿周那来到这里的人。  
在图书馆最里端是一个昏暗的小角落，空间不大，光线也不好，这里放的都是一些冷门的书籍，是绝对不会有“公主”啊，“王子”啊之类的字眼出现的那种又厚又臭的砖头文学，却成了迦尔纳最喜欢的秘密空间。他在这里放置了一张躺椅。他以前有段时间极其喜欢捧着能把人砸晕的书窝在这听着几个书架之隔的大文豪们讨论正义与战斗与人性的问题，这些人从来不自己亲自上阵但总能舌灿莲花，除了互相说不晕对方……似乎还真没几个人能不被说晕吧。  
他也不知道自己是听得入了睡还是看着膝上的书籍入了睡，总是不知不觉就没意识了。  
他想把这个地方分享给阿周那，与天文台一样，这里也很适合发呆，不仅适合发呆，还适合听故事。身处人群之中，心游人群之外大概是这种感觉。  
只是最近这儿不只有那些厚的要人命的砖头文学了。迦尔纳从别的地方拿来几册他最近喜欢的书籍规规整整的摆放在这，原来一本书的占地能塞下他的四五本。他本来也不是什么擅长读书的人，十来万字的书就差不多。  
“就是这里，请坐。”迦尔纳说，“稍等，会有惊喜。”  
阿周那放开他的手，飘到里面一点，脚尖虚点着躺椅的背。他看着迦尔纳的手指随意地扫过一串书籍，从架子上抽出一本书。他努力眨眨眼睛想看清书脊上的字，发觉老是被迦尔纳本身吸引了注意力。  
迦尔纳的声音低沉，读诗也读的很好听，阿周那alter就想到阿周那Archer，或者是说引出的是固执的潜藏在自己体内的那个名为“黑”的人格，把这一部分的自己从自身清除掉是不可能的。他就是这样的日复一日地期望着那个人，并且从任何一个方面嫉妒着他的存在。  
“月儿啊，你在等候什么呢？”  
迦尔纳随意地翻着那本诗集并且念出来，泰戈尔的《飞鸟集》，这本书不厚，放在他的手里更有非常单薄的视觉效果。这个人本身也有非常单薄的视感，“总让人觉得随时都要冲上去把自己搞得灰飞烟灭”，有的时候御主说的不错，破案，停止运算，需要被照看的人找到了。  
“向我将让位给他的太阳致敬。”  
瞧瞧这选的是哪一句。迦尔纳在狭窄的空间里走动，嘴角带笑摇头晃脑的样子刺伤了阿周那，他故意往前站了一点，迦尔纳从他身边侧身过去的时候，他就伸手抓住迦尔纳的脖子，垂下眼睛，迦尔纳的手指刚好就放在那一行上：“晨光问毛茛：‘你是骄傲的不肯和我接吻么？’”光线有够差劲。  
阿周那就着迦尔纳的手把它读出来。  
笑声不知道从谁的喉咙里潺潺涌出，迦尔纳偏头来亲吻他的面颊，用行动来回答他的诗句，那一瞬间迦尔纳觉得诗化的语言真的是世界上最美的东西，他是真的在庆幸选择了这一本书作为开场，阿周那按着他的喉结凑上来轻啄他的唇角，被早有预谋的人抓住头发吻了个够。  
这就够了啦。  
迦尔纳满足地舔了一遍阿周那的唇，搂住他的肩膀攀附到神明身上去，阿周那的手放在他背后，有些不知所措。他的身体变得更加燥热了起来，迦尔纳在阿周那冰凉的颈侧蹭了蹭，让自己清醒一点点。他的皮肤呈现迷人的淡粉色。  
不应该吃那么多，下次再有这样的事情分期付款给他们好了。迦尔纳把手机拿出来，抖着手划开闹钟。时间时间，这是最重要的。  
鼻腔呼出的热气在阿周那后背上溜过去，挠得他心痒痒。他对这一切完全明白。恼怒的情绪一下子从心底升腾起来，伴随着一股子嫉妒的酸柠檬味道，阿周那捏着迦尔纳的后颈把他的脸扭过来，另一只手夺去他的手机。  
白色抛物线。  
咚——  
“阿周那！”迦尔纳喊他的名字，接下来的抱怨完全被神明堵在喉咙深处。那舌头好像一条仗势欺人的恶犬，在主人居高临下的眼神的示威下穷追猛撵，让他措手不及。  
书也从手中滑落。  
唇齿分开拉出银丝，白T便被利索的脱了下来，阿周那的双手环着他的腰，灵活地在空中打了个旋，又吻上他的唇。胸膛抵在一起的时候，阿周那笑出了声。“硌到我了。”他小声说，怀里的人脸刷的一下就红起来，迦尔纳紧了紧胳膊抵着他的鼻子，假装专心致志地吸吻他的唇。  
明明这样就完全贴在一起了。迦尔纳硬挺的乳粒和着红宝石摩擦着他的身体，把星星欲火勾到熊熊燃烧。  
他把手伸到迦尔纳裤子里面去捏他柔软的臀肉，这么精瘦的人倒还有个好屁股，似乎善于锻炼的人身材都不会差。挺翘的屁股在他手底下跑掉，迦尔纳扭着腰，撤下一只手来阻挠他。明明吻得上气不接下气，倒还挺能顾全大局的。  
他一口咬在迦尔纳耳朵上。耳朵尖也充分温热了。他的腿挤进迦尔纳双腿之间，迫使他面对自己的欲望。当手指挤进迦尔纳的臀缝时，那张嘴热情极了，翕动着抖出湿滑的爱液，怀中人的身体紧绷起来，虽然是拒绝的姿态但是是邀请的意思哦。  
他垂下眼睛享受对方心不在焉的轻吻，把身子倾斜离开落脚点，同时把迦尔纳的支撑点完全从地面上剥离开来，扯着他的裤腰往下拽，松紧腰的短裤根本不经扯，轻轻松松地就褪到膝盖。  
“唔。”迦尔纳抓着他的手臂绕下去，拽着口袋从里面摸出两个软管来，修长的手指夹着软膏拿过来的样子，只能让阿周那想到黑社会像切断手指一样夹断雪茄的画面，他从迦尔纳的手里抢过来放到眼前看的时候，迦尔纳把头埋在他的颈窝吻着他的脖子不发出任何声音。  
阿周那嘴角勾起一抹笑容，真是绝了，“原来做的是这种准备吗？”他问道，再也隐藏不住喉咙底的嘲笑。  
是专用于事后处理伤患的药膏。  
“那并不完全是个意外。”迦尔纳想说，这可能正是因为你，但是阿周那的尾巴绕着大腿一圈钻进后穴，借着一点润滑钻进去个尖，“喂——”因为自己没做好心理准备而提前吞下了过多的不怀好意之人送来的东西，那处渴望更进一步的刺激很长时间了，送上来一点东西，便急不可耐地凑上去。  
其实根本不用他去凑，对于想要沉下身子去追逐快感这一想法感到莫名羞耻的迦尔纳反收紧双臂往上逃，偏正好把自己送到阿周那嘴边，那条灵活的尾巴更不管自己的猎物处于什么位置，只管在穴口嗟磨撒欢，把一阵阵覆顶的快乐往上方传送。  
这可是从未体验过的感觉。迦尔纳被吻得舒服，只管收紧了手臂。  
阿周那搂着迦尔纳的腰把人往上送一送，他把那管药膏撬开来，尽数挤在手上，由尾巴尖揩了去，再去开拓那处私密的花蕾，授人以鱼的英雄在他颈窝里发出难耐的喘息，也叫他心里痒痒。  
不如说自己更加难耐才对？尾尖传来的温度似乎比他被妒忌烧昏的大脑还要高上几度，原本冰凉的药膏没入湿热的后穴，似乎瞬间就融化在那个热度里，不顾主人的意志只求自己寻欢的软肉聚拢而来，给这个小嫖客奉上免费的服务，那尾巴顺心顺意地随着去，摆着大款的脸色缠去。  
迦尔纳抓紧了阿周那的肩膀，想要把脚绕到他的身后，被阿周那抓住脚踝钳制住。好弟弟贴心地放下上半身给他做支撑，尾巴倒是没那点慈悲，又往更深处走去，缠着寻欢作乐的小家伙们搅出咕咕噜噜的水声，浊液溢出来，沿着尾巴把快乐延伸。  
阿周那发出一声舒服的叹息，  
“阿周那……”迦尔纳按着他的肩膀努力直起腰，眯着眼睛喘息，“脱掉。”他扭了扭腰，因为重心不稳而摇摇晃晃，他眯着眼睛暗示对那条碍事的裤子的讨厌，果断的言语后马上接了色情的呻吟：“唔！”  
这是活泼的小客人找到了决定战绩的钥匙。敏感点一再被顶撞，迦尔纳勉力撑起来的腰再度软了下去，被迫趴在阿周那身上干喘气。  
“将军。”阿周那说。他还没来得及再说什么，迦尔纳一把捂住他的嘴，不过那只手也确实没什么力气，阿周那把舌头伸出去舔吻他的手心，更叫迦尔纳浑身发痒。  
迦尔纳花了很大力气才又重新直起腰来，那小客人乖乖巧巧地守着他的命门，后面被塞得满满的，只有叫人脸红发烫的液体不停的滑出来，浸湿了唯一神的裤子。  
似乎有什么在他身下跳动，谁知道是右手底下的心脏还是第二条生命的发源地？迦尔纳咽了口水，咬咬牙。“好了阿周那。”他温和地命令道，“出去。”手底下的神明眨了眨眼睛，随着他拉开自己的裤子的动作轻笑了一声，随后裤子、铠甲之类的东西尽数化作光影消散了。  
迦尔纳看着那叫人惊叹的物件，又咽了咽口水。  
尾巴恋恋不舍地离开了。  
“好大啊……”迦尔纳说，他垂下眼睛，稍微调整了一下着力点，抬起屁股在阿周那的阴茎上摩擦，阴茎擦过穴口带来酥酥麻麻的快感叫他忍不住咬紧嘴唇。这已经让他有点难以思考。  
不过应该不用思考吧。他撤下一只手去扒开臀瓣，对着阿周那的阴茎慢慢地坐下去，润滑做得足够充分了，可是这份量依旧让人有些难以支撑，“啊……哈…”，喘息从他的口中溢出来，手底下的肌肉一瞬间就绷紧了，迦尔纳没敢去看阿周那的脸色，只觉得呼吸都有些困难。  
嫣红的软肉死死咬着阿周那的阳物，给他的动作带来一点麻烦，凭着现在的体位使劲也有点太难了，他几乎要撑不住自己的腰了。神的尾巴沿着他的大腿缠上来，卷起腰帮了他一把，伴随着压抑而色情的喘气，迦尔纳一口气坐到了底，被抵着敏感点装在最深处的时候，快感几乎要把脑门冲炸了。  
没有防备、没有预告，迦尔纳只觉得身下一热，一股热流从小腹直冲而出，眼睛再次把图象传回大脑时，他只能看见顺着阿周那的腹肌的沟壑间流淌着的乳白浊液，还有阿周那尤其显得慌乱的神色。  
射了。还蛮爽快的。  
尤其看到阿周那被吓了一跳的样子。迦尔纳露出浅浅地微笑，刚想出声说些什么，惊呼声便先跳出来：“啊！阿周那——”  
不知道自己沉浸在何种感情之中的神先生真的慌了，他冷眼看着迦尔纳把自己纳入他的身体，小心地控制呼吸以便于让体温处于正常地阈值，但是眼前正在无比正确地发展着的事情却把他的步调完全打乱了。尾巴自顾自地拽着迦尔纳的腰上下拉动，迦尔纳的身体完全软下来了，随着他的动作短短续续地喊着他的名字，每一声叹息都像是敲在他的心上。  
阿周那眨了眨眼睛想把迦尔纳看得更清楚一些，洁白的人已经没什么力气了，软着腰软着声音任由他摆布，他伴随着迦尔纳情色满分的呻吟声把呼吸拉长，阴茎被紧致的穴肉绞得爽到钝痛。  
泪水从那双眼睛里涌出来，清澈的蓝色，炫目的红色。他选择直视那双眼睛。  
“等……等等……”迦尔纳开始哀求他，“等一下，阿周那……”他全部地重量都放在阿周那身上，自己的脚踝，阿周那的尾巴，还有被牵引着一上一下的抽动的时候，时远时近的那周那的视线。这些支撑着他。  
阿周那做了一个“我不要”的口型。  
只是等一下也不行。迦尔纳曾问他，是否喜欢遥远和纯洁的东西。是的，也不是。但是他喜欢迦尔纳泪水涟涟的样子，或许那对他来说就是所谓遥远和纯洁，得不到的、忠诚而凛然的。绕过泪水而后双眼中只映出他的影子。在这昏暗逼仄的空间里，那好像是唯一的光芒。  
他弯起腰去拥抱迦尔纳，撩起他的白发擦去眼泪，一下一下地啄吻他的脸颊、鼻尖和眼睛，他拂过迦尔纳的腰和背，拍拍肩膀，抓住他的前端温柔地揉捏，这个小家伙也和它的主人一样，颜色浅浅的，看上去脆弱而惹人怜爱。怀中的人发出细碎的哭泣声，一声一声填满阿周那的心脏。  
超满足。  
他想起来那本被他撞掉的《飞鸟集》，薄薄的一本书，就像他瘦的过分的敌人，迦尔纳在他怀里伸直了腰，肋骨摸起来就像是只有一层皮肤包裹着。  
迦尔纳不知道什么时候咬住了他的肩膀，把哭声和叫声全压进喉咙里，但是泪水还是在他耳边流淌，阿周那拉着他的腰再次撞了上去，性器碾过前列腺顶进深处，突如其来的刺激叫迦尔纳猛地一颤，他再次释放在阿周那手里。  
与此同时，阿周那仿佛听见了什么声音，“噗嗤”的一声，什么东西喷涌而出的声音。  
这也是一切都离他远去的声音，曾经，当他追求着守护着的一切都离他远去的时候，世界在光明的尽头崩溃，而他徒留空虚和死寂，“一切都，无所谓”。而现在，仍觉得一切都在远去，但“无所谓”，是的，无所谓，但是现在的无所谓却并不在是那时的无所谓了。  
迦尔纳适时地抱紧了他，水光闪亮的眼睛里只有他的脸。他再不想什么正义什么邪恶，什么裁决什么重建，这个人，怀里这个全凭着他支持的泪水涟涟的人，是他的邪恶，也是正义的共犯，无法裁决无需裁决的罪人。  
原来这就是高潮。  
大概是应该把这种事情归类到善良之中，神先生无比确定，喜欢。  
他忽然把两人的位置翻了过来，性器从迦尔纳体内抽出来的时候，洁白之人徒劳地收紧手臂想要离他更近，力气却不足以支撑他的想法了，只能凭着阿周那分外温柔的尾巴给他一点安慰。  
迦尔纳的眼中难得出现一些慌张。他怎么也没想到被阿周那填满的时候会是这种感觉，满足而欣慰，进退两难。分明不应该、分明不可以。  
但或许，没问题。是他的话就没问题。  
阿周那落下来，把迦尔纳按在书架上，抵着他的额头吻他，扶着他的腰抬起他的腿架在自己腰上。精液顺着迦尔纳的大腿流出来，他再次对着穴口捅进去，深深浅浅地冲撞，迦尔纳控制不住的呻吟和抽泣在他心上敲出更心动的曲子，叫他控制不了呼吸心跳。  
迦尔纳断断续续地求着他慢一点、再慢一点、稍微慢一点，说着不想要这样，别在书架上做、之类的话。阿周那听在耳朵里，身下却仍是按着自己的意愿。慢一点也不想要，也想要就这样干到最后。  
在迦尔纳的耳边，是他自己从别处拿来替换的书，并不薄的一本《The Catch - 22》。漂亮的鎏金的侧封反射着不知道哪里来的微光，投射进他的眼睛。  
这是迦尔纳放在这里交给他的提示。他笃信。沉浸于高潮之中的人怎么能清醒地表达真实的想法？他微微挑起嘴角，却垂下了眼睛。  
于是唯一神无比笃定地扣着迦尔纳地腰稳定地撞击他的内核。  
谁知道他到底多少次射在迦尔纳体内？各种液体混合在一起顺着他的腿流下来，滴落在地上摊开的《飞鸟集》之上。  
那句话是：“鸟以为把鱼举在空中是一种慈善的举动。”  
是满足。

【后来你来这里走了一遭。】  
迦尔纳搂着阿周那的脖子趴在他身上，会飞的神明真是棒极了，不仅情//趣玩得好极了，连事后也舒服极了。  
阿周那揽着他的腰用尾巴去捡扔在躺椅上的衣服，有点心虚的摸摸自己的鼻子。迦尔纳看起来很累，他给迦尔纳穿上衣服的时候，感觉他在故意往下沉。别给我的工作带来麻烦。  
甜蜜的麻烦？  
这谁说的清呢。从一开始互相较劲到后来完全投入，折腾的不过是迦尔纳的腰和他的理智罢了。世上万物都随着那“噗嗤”一声离他远去，什么正义什么邪恶都跟他没有关系，只有怀里面坐着的因为没有借力点而泪水涟涟的家伙，是他的邪恶和正义的共犯。  
唔唔，原来高//潮是这种感觉。  
那么，惊喜呢？神明亮晶晶的眼睛在昏黑的狭小区域熠熠生辉。  
迦尔纳轻轻地捶了他一下。  
手机响了，九点钟整的自动闹钟。那个小东西被远远地扔到角落里去，此时此刻只能可可怜怜地发出一点点微弱的光。不知道屏幕有没有碎掉。迦尔纳按着阿周那的肩膀，努力地找借力的地方，可惜神明还没打算放过他，他就只好软着腰抱住阿周那。  
“到时间了。”迦尔纳命令道：“到窗边去，我订购的礼物送到了。”他脸上挂着一点得意。  
阿周那在空中打了个转，飘过去，靠近窗边的地方比这里的光线还要弱，最里面的那些砖头文学上那么大的字，看起来也略微有些费劲，谁能在这种地方送来什么样的惊喜呢？阿周那揉着迦尔纳的腰，引得他舒服得直哼哼，脸上又迅速地带起红晕来。“别闹，阿周那。”但这丝毫没有制止的诚心。  
你也会说些言不由衷的话不是吗？  
那些光是瞬间炸开在他的眼睛里的。  
他仰着头倒着看着窗户，被那些嚣张激烈的光芒怼了满脸，是金灿灿的阳光，不同于他所见过捕捉过的任何一缕阳光的光芒。那一会，阿周那忘记了眨一下眼睛来适应这些强烈的光，任由洗刷一切的光辉毫不客气地挤满了他的灵核。连身处的狭小空间也似乎成了广袤无垠的旷野。  
浑身都暖洋洋的。  
然后，【奇迹般万物生长。】  
迦尔纳伸手去抓那些光束，阳光把他的白发、额头、手指照得仿佛透明一般。他长长地吐出一口气，整个人完完全全地压在阿周那身上，亮晶晶的细尘在他手指间上下翻飞，像数不清的活泼的天使。耳边似乎充满了从未听到过的叽叽喳喳的嘈杂的话语。  
迦尔纳的声音骄傲得像是能吐出金子来：“这是父神的光辉啊。”庄重而诚恳。  
“我把它分享给你，阿周那。”  
这是他迦尔纳的秘密，只有他一个人知道的美好光景。在此之前，他从来都是带着小心翼翼的呵护的心情来面对它。现在他要把父神赠与他的光辉当作礼物送出去，送给在今天抱紧他的这个阿周那alter。  
这就是我们之间的联系。  
一举击破所有冷漠。  
九点十分的时候，阿周那帮迦尔纳捡回了他的手机。这个小可怜果然已经碎了屏幕了。他生出一点不好意思来。  
那些光芒，就如同昙花一见般褪去了，这里又恢复了原来的昏暗逼仄，古旧的木和厚重的书把小空间挤满了。迦尔纳蹭着他的脖颈，没客气的睡去了。  
十分钟的联系，简直像一个恒星纪那么漫长。

神自己的清晨，在他看来也是新奇的。  
阿周那在之后的好几天里，都在早上很早就起来到图书馆里去呆着。这段时间图书馆的权限属于他。美丽的晨光也属于他——他至今不知道为什么会有那样灿烂的阳光，真的让人的身体心灵演算装置全都暖洋洋的。  
这边已经灵基再临四了。放下心来的御主和放下心来的迦尔纳再不会总是绕着他转，灵基再临四的阿周那alter是一个能充分体谅所有人的好孩子。  
现在倒是满希望那位英雄能随时陪在自己身边——晚上的时候到天文台去的话，那位从者总会拿着乱七八糟的食物张望着星空等他——基于对他的嫉妒而取得了人类的心灵的自己，总算是明白了曾经那位作家给予迦尔纳的无心之矢。  
“他妒恨你，与你何干？”  
可是迦尔纳慨言赠与他的金色阳光却再也未能从那道不知为何而设计的狭缝出现，慷慨也就那一回而已？别开玩笑啊迦尔纳，既然是施舍的英雄就好好的把东西交给我。  
今天的阿周那仍然是发着呆漂浮在图书馆的角落里的神明，早在同意了迦尔纳的邀请的时候，他就已经变得接近人而非接近神了吧。  
可是现在已经是九时六分，这个曾经挤满了光芒的地方连一层薄薄的晨光都没有，他的眼睛一闪一闪的，本来最该期待的事情不要让它落空了才好。即使他已经做好了失望的准备了。  
可是，在他的眼底，晨光像迷糊的小孩一样，慢吞吞地爬上了窗沿，柔软的光比那天穿破云层直射心底的光芒更加轻快，像挠痒痒一样爬上他的心头。阿周那飘落在窗边，露出发自内心的微笑。  
“阿周那。”十分愉快的声音，“你真的在这个地方，让我好找。”  
阿周那转身，迦尔纳站在书架边，手里拿着一本薄薄的书，露出一个安心极了的微笑来。这几天早上他还是第一次猜对阿周那的所在地，完全神的阿周那非常高傲所以好懂，这个越来越像“宿敌”的阿周那反倒自动的拥有了对迦尔纳的闪避技能，他总是猜错了阿周那会在哪里出现。已经输了不止一次了。  
晨光不知何时已经充满了这个小空间，懒懒散散地搭在迦尔纳的小腿上，在他身上切出分明的界限。  
原来迦尔纳并没有说谎，这真的是他的父神赠与他的光辉嘛。  
阿周那勾了勾手指。  
迦尔纳走过去，便被等的辛辛苦苦的神明抓过去抱了起来，脚不沾地才是享受美好晨光的正确方式呢。这是我的空中花园。  
但是从今以后不会再猜错了吧。  
“晨光问毛茛：‘你是骄傲的不肯和我接吻么？’”  
【这里是我的心。】阳光耀眼而温暖。

从那天以后，只有阿周那一人的时候，也会有那样的阳光跨越无数光年从遥远的宇宙中来到他的身边。  
而迦尔纳呢，他再也没有猜错过阿周那的位置。

*（碎碎念）  
迦勒底的很多从者都喜欢拿一些乱七八糟的小事赌来赌去。一般赌的都是无伤大雅的玩笑，不得了的是因此助攻了不少对整天傲娇来傲娇去的情侣。（笑）。  
因为有的人有千里眼，有的时候还会玩“你预判我我预判你预判我”之类的高难本。  
迦尔纳也是“你预判我我预判你预判我预判你”的选手。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢您！
> 
> 如果喜欢，请鼓励我！


End file.
